1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automatic, pressure activated timer devices for attachment to an aerosol can and more particular to a pressure powered timed release valve for a spray can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable valving mechanisms are known in the art. Such valving mechanisms periodically release qualities of an aerosol spray. Exemplary of such prior art are the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,086 discloses a ornament including an automatic and adjustable valving mechanism in which a spray of pressurized fluid from an aerosol can is released in intermittent sprays occurring in cycles of adjustable length. The valving mechanism consists of a body having an actuating bar mounted on drive rods which can be latched in an elevated position by a latch plate. Contact between the actuating bar and the nozzle of a pressure source, such as an aerosol can, releases pressurized fluid from the aerosol can into a first internal chamber of the valving mechanism. The pressurized fluid acts upon a diaphragm to force hydraulic fluid from the first chamber into a second chamber, which raises a piston which, in turn, raises the rods supporting the actuating bar, to terminate the discharge of the pressurized fluid from the aerosol can. The raising of the drive rods supporting the actuating bar permits a latch plate to lock the drive rods in an elevated position while a sufficient transfer of hydraulic fluid from the first chamber to the second open a discharge conduit for the valving mechanism. A release of the pressurized fluid from the valving mechanism permits the piston rod to drop and disengage the latch plate from the drive rods so that the actuating bar can again contact the aerosol can nozzle for initiating bar can again contact the aerosol can nozzle for initiating a further cycle. In one embodiment, the aerosol can contains a pine tree scent and the valving mechanism, as well as the aerosol can are mounted within a lighted ornament which may be attached to an artificial Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,409 discloses a tilt valve for an aerosol can constructed so that it can be actuated only by transverse tilting forces. An output valve stem assembly is sealed to a valve housing whose inlet communicates with the interior of the aerosol can. A tilt element is biased against the bottom of the output valve assembly so as to seal the interior of the valve housing. A barrel-shaped spring is used to bias the tilt element so that the resistance of the output stem to tilting, and the stroke required for actuation, are reduced. The input stem and the bottom of the tilt element provide a secondary valve which is closed upon the output stem being subject to downward axial forces. Therefore, only transverse forces provided by an automatic actuating device can be used to actuate the tilt valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,255 discloses an automatic and adjustable valving mechanism in which a spray of pressurized fluid from a pressurized source having a pressure release gate, such as an aerosol can, is released in intermittent sprays occurring in cycles of adjustable length. The valving mechanism consists of a body having an actuating bar mounted on drive rods which can be latched in an elevated position by a latch plate. Contact between the actuating bar and the nozzle of a pressure source, such as an aerosol can, releases pressurized fluid acts upon a diaphragm to force hydraulic fluid from a first chamber into a second chamber, which has the effect of raising a piston which, in turn, raises the rods supporting the actuating bar, so that the discharge of the pressurize fluid from the nozzle of the aerosol can is terminated. The raising of the drive rods supporting the actuating bar permits a latch plate to lock the drive rods in an elevated position while a sufficient transfer of hydraulic fluid from the first chamber to the second opens a discharge conduit for the valving mechanism. A release of the pressurized fluid from the valving mechanism permits the piston rod to drop and discharge the latch plate from the drive rods so that the actuating bar can again contact the aerosol can nozzle for initiating a further cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,905 discloses a time release aerosol dispenser for timed release of measured quantities of an aerosol spray by attachment of an improved dispenser to a conventional aerosol container. The contents of the container are controllably passed through a porous entered plug and a flow restricting orifice into a measuring chamber in the body of the dispenser. The exit passage of this chamber is sealed by a spring disk which is concave upward with its periphery seated against a shoulder encircling the exit orifice. As the container contents enter the chamber, the pressure therein rises until it is sufficient to overcome the spring resistance of the disk. When this occurs, the disk snaps into its stressed condition, assuming a concave downward shape. It is then supported on projections formed on the exit orifice shoulder. These projections retain the stressed disk in spaced relation to the exit orifice and allow a quantity of the chamber contents a pass around the disk and escape through a nozzle mounted on the exit orifice. As the chamber contents escape, the pressure within the chamber diminishes until the disk snaps back to its original shape. The cycle is then repeated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,216 discloses a pressure powered aerosol timer for aerosol spray cans which operate automatically to periodically spray the contents of the can at desired, predetermined intervals, the pressure within the can being utilized to actuate the timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,749 discloses a aerosol spray container having a spray valve constructed which will intermittently spray measured amounts of the container contents in an automatic sequence, but which also be operated manually, when it is desired to override the automatic operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,562 discloses a pressure operated variable timer for aerosol spray cans for automatically operating the can to periodically spray the contents at desired predetermined intervals, the pressure within the can being utilized to actuate the timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,613 discloses an aerosol dispenser actuated by propellant pressure. A flow-control valve allows pressurized liquid to leak slowly from an aerosol container into a chamber having a valve-actuating, snap-action diaphragm on one side thereof. The diaphragm is spherically crowned toward a first, valve-closed position, and any pressure applied against the concave side creates internal stresses within the diaphragm, causing it to resist deflection under load. As pressure builds up in the chamber, it pushes the diaphragm past a certain point, causing it to snap over to a second, valve-open position. As pressure is released through the open valve, the diaphragm snaps back to its original valve-closed position.